1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for storing computer diskettes and, more particularly, to a diskette storage cabinet that may be supported between a pair of hanging rails inside of an ordinary file drawer and which may selectably accommodate diskettes of various sizes and in various arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the advent of the personal computer, every computer user has developed a need for a system of storing computer diskettes. A conventional diskette storage container is simply a box with a lid. Ordinarily, the conventional diskette storage container can only accommodate diskettes of one size and only in a single row in a back-to-back fashion.
Recently, diskettes of various sizes have become common. For example, with many home and office computers, it is now common to use 31/2" diskettes, as well as 51/4" diskettes. One problem with a conventional diskette storage container is that a computer user that works with both 31/2" and 51/4" diskettes must typically have two separate containers. Alternatively, the user may elect to store diskettes of both sizes in the larger storage container intended for the 51/4" diskettes.
Further problems with a conventional diskette storage container are its consumption of valuable desk space and its inability to provide security for stored diskettes. Many conventional diskette storage containers have built-in locks for securing computer diskettes containing valuable or confidential information. However, built-in locks offer little security as it is easy to steal the entire diskette storage container. Because of this weakness, many users choose to manually transport the diskette storage container to and from a nearby location where it may be securely locked away.